


The Reward of the Supportive Boyfriend

by jappfrost



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Concerts, Drabble, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Possessive!Arthur, bottom!Merlin, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jappfrost/pseuds/jappfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wants to see the concert of his favorite band - again, and Arthur didn't think he enjoyed the last time that much, what with Merlin ogling at all the hot members of the boyband. He tries to say no, but Merlin's got something up his sleeves (or breeches) that could turn Arthur's decision around. Would he use it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reward of the Supportive Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hurray! I was sitting in front at a lecture in uni but I was so dead tired and the discussion was actually bordering on boring and I am ashamed to say that I turned to writing fanfiction to pass the time. You guys should know that it wasn't my idea to write something down to begin with, though. It was my friend and seat mate who suggested the idea, and was she right about that. I didn't actually fall asleep (but neither did I get any part of the lecture but what does that matter)!
> 
> Arthur and Merlin may be a bit (or a lot) OOC because my friend originally requested me to pair up two of our professors (whom she apparently ships) and these descriptions are actually for them and not for Merthur but I tried to fit them in as much as possible, so there it goes!

He smiles at that little ball of energy that is his colleague.

Apparently there is to be another concert of Merlin's favorite band this weekend and he is begging for Arthur to go with him.

"Come on, Arthur." The other guy has the nerve to do the puppy eyes with him. "I know you enjoyed that last time."

"Yeah." The blond deadpanned. "Like it was actually fun watching you fawn all over boys in bands and dance along to their songs." He scrunches his face as if the memory of Merlin jumping up and down like the excited adorable dork that he is isn't anything that Arthur has wanked himself to sleep.

And well, technically the concert isn't the most memorable and most enjoyable part of that night. It was what happened after that, at Arthur's flat, both of them naked and writhing against each other like shameless animals.

"You're thinking of that thing we did again." Merlin said, the red blushing profusely on his cheeks.

"Wha-" Arthur splutters. "No. I mean- well yeah. All right. Yes I am." He said with a stubborn set to his face, not willing to be the one to first to give in in this argument.

Argument? What were they arguing about again?

"You know you won't have sex with me unless you go with me to the concert right?" Merlin said, undeterred by Arthur's hardheadedness. He had that mischievous glint in his eyes that makes Arthur's usually strong muscular long legs go weak.

Why this little adorable, big-eyed, lovely, beautiful man!

"Well, if you put it that way..."

Merlin grinned. "I'm glad that we understand each other."

"Can I claim my sex reward first?"

"Who says you can't have both before and after?"

Arthur actually smiled at that, heart leaping. "Oh I'm going to ravage you senseless."

Merlin winked at him, turned around and shimmied his ass. "Mm. Can't wait."


End file.
